


Dennis' Return

by shanwritesstuff



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanwritesstuff/pseuds/shanwritesstuff
Summary: North Dakota sucks ass. Dennis comes home and has an important talk with Mac.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic ever??? It's basically just me imagining what I want to happen with Mac and Dennis in the S13 premiere! I've been obsessed with them lately so here goes lol

11 AM

On A Monday

Somewhere in North Dakota

******

Moving across the country, trying to be a father, trying to care about Mandy - none of it was working out. For one thing, Dennis was bored shitless; being a father was a lot of work, with no payoff. He hadn’t even gotten laid since his arrival despite milking the single-father angle for all it was worth. Dennis could only assume that these country chicks were too ignorant to appreciate his refined tastes, and that was why his customary charm wasn’t working. He’d easily gotten a job in a bar, only to be let go a week later for reasons he himself failed to understand. He’d now been let go from the third job he’d managed to land in as many weeks. It was undignified - a man is supposed to provide, after all, for himself at least if not for his son as he’d originally planned.  
Dennis swallowed a shot of tequila and grimaced. He needed to talk, because he had his best ideas when he thought out loud, but the bartender was busy and he was the only customer. It was like being back in the fucking suburbs, he thought, except Mac wasn’t there to alternately entertain and annoy him. A few more days of this play-family bullshit and he’d probably jump in front of a bus. Mandy wouldn’t miss him. His son wouldn’t care, he was too young. Dennis looked at his phone: it was 11am. He’d told Mandy he was going to look for work to get her off his back. She wouldn’t expect him back for hours.  
Dennis took the second shot he’d ordered and picked up his bag from the floor. He called a cab and left some cash on the bar. The airport was less than an hour away. Mandy should have expected this. It wasn’t his fault anyways, it was this stupid state full of idiots and farms and more idiots, and not nearly enough opportunities for someone like him. 

*******

The apartment was empty when Dennis came through the door, irritable and exhausted from the flight and desperate for a beer. He’d thought about going straight to the bar but knew he needed a shower. He dropped his bag on the floor and pulled his shirt off, tossing that on the couch on his way to the bathroom.  
A few minutes later, once the warm water and his favourite luxury body wash had worked their magic, Dennis was starting to feel like his old self. He was standing in a towel examining his chest in the mirror when he heard the door open and then close again. There were a few footsteps, and then a pause.  
“Dennis!”  
Mac burst through the bathroom door with a huge grin on his face and immediately crushed Dennis in a tight bear hug, pounding his fist against Dennis’ back. “Holy shit dude, when did you get here?!”  
“Oh, just now.” Dennis tried for a moment to be nonchalant, but then grinned. “It’s good to see you, buddy.”  
“Wait, so what happened with Mandy and Dylan Jr.?”  
“North Dakota was fucking terrible, dude. The people there are animals, absolutely no class. And the beer sucks. And, y’know, I don’t really think that whole fatherhood thing was for me. I should be back here, with the gang!” Dennis gave Mac a playful punch on the arm, prompting a few pathetic but endearingly enthusiastic karate chops from Mac. “So, where is everybody?”  
“Oh, well Dee’s in L.A.,” said Mac, “doing something lame, and Frank and Charlie are inventing these awesome traps, they’re for like rats and raccoons and snakes and stuff? We’re gonna sell them once they can figure out how to get the animals out of the traps without getting all burned up every time.” Dennis just nodded, a slight smile on his face, and Mac’s grin grew even bigger. “So, d’you wanna celebrate you getting back? The bar’s closed but I have a few six-packs in the fridge.”  
“Sounds good bro, you grab the beers and I’ll be right out, okay?” Mac turned and left quickly, leaving Dennis to get dressed, still smiling to himself.

*******

Mac’s heart was pounding as he shoved his things off of the couch, pushed his hair back out of his eyes, and grabbed the first six-pack from the fridge. He sat down and closed his eyes, trying to meditate, but immediately got bored and cracked open a beer instead.  
“So what did I miss?” Asked Dennis, flopping down next to Mac on the couch, wearing gray sweatpants and a soft v-neck sweater. Mac turned to face him, crossing his legs. “Well, we fired your rocket launcher,” he said, smiling slightly and looking up at Dennis nervously. “WHAT?! Seriously, without me?!” Dennis’ face reddened but the vein in his forehead still suddenly looked ready to burst. “Not that I care, but that was a gift! You can’t just use it just because I was away for a few wee-” “Den, relax, okay? There’s another rocket coming in the mail,” Mac reassured him quickly. “And it’s not like you told us you’d be coming back. I had to do all your work at the bar, since Dee started doing Charlie Work. It’s been pretty fucking boring here without my best friend, dude. I like Charlie and Frank but they’re always doing weird stuff and sometimes they won’t let me help them.” “Yeah, well, like I said, the northwest was pretty fucking boring too.” Dennis paused to take a swig. “Anyways, let’s just get drunk tonight, alright? Here’s to us. The boys are back in town!” “The boys are back in town,” echoed Mac, bumping his can against Dennis’, both of them smiling before chugging their beers in one. 

*******

After a few more beers apiece, the movie Mac chose was only half over, but Mac himself was dozing with his head on Dennis’ shoulder. After a few minutes of this, Dennis gave Mac a light shove. “Dude, c’mon, you’re drooling all over me,” said Dennis in a disgusted tone. Mac groaned and rubbed a hand over his face, lifting his head but not moving far. “M’sorry,” he mumbled, sitting up properly. He sighed. “I’m going to bed, dude. We are gonna have such an awesome day tomorrow though, okay?” And then, clumsily, Mac bent forward and kissed Dennis’ cheek.  
Dennis moved back an inch, obviously surprised. “What was that?”  
Mac tilted his head, seeming equally confused by what he had just done. “Shit, sorry, I…..” his face blushed pink in the light of the TV. Dennis just watched him. Mac took a deep breath. “Sorry dude, I think what just happened is, like, I was still in the mindset where we were pretending to be dating for, like, Mandy’s sake? So I thought, y’know, we were still pretending…. And I’m drunk, and tired, so I’m just gonna go to bed. You can, um, sleep on the couch until you can get a second bed for your old room.” Still flushed, Mac turned and stood up, and Dennis took a deep breath.  
“Mac,” said Dennis, sounding calmer. “I need to tell you something.”  
“I know you’re not gay,” said Mac, turning around hastily. “I just, y’know, got confused for a second.”  
Dennis suddenly took Mac’s hand. “I missed you.”  
Mac’s eyebrows raised and a happy grin overtook his face. “Yeah?”  
“Of course. You’re my partner in crime,” Dennis replied, smiling gently. “You may never, ever tell anyone I said this, but… nobody in North Dakota has your energy or your talent for creating ludicrous plans. Nobody there inspires me like you do.” Mac sat down again next to Dennis and Dennis released his hand. “Honestly everyone else is fucking boring.” Dennis laughed and Mac laughed with him. Their laughter trailed off and they were silent for a moment.  
“I’m not gay, but….” Mac looked up and into Dennis’s eyes. “I have… experimented. I mean, who am I to deny half of the population my incredible good looks and raw sexual energy? I never told you before, because obviously you were such a Bible freak that your reaction would’ve been insufferable.”  
“How could you not have told me, bro?!” Mac stood up, and he was blushing again, not willing to let himself believe Dennis quite yet. “I cannot believe this, dude. We’re supposed to be best friends!”  
“Mac, you only came out a few weeks ago! And only because you thought it would make you rich!” Dennis snapped.  
“Okay, well then how come I’ve never seen any tapes of you with dudes?”  
“I didn’t start filming my conquests until after university, and I never filmed the male ones. No one knows. I didn’t want any gay rubbing off on me, hurting my chances with any hot chicks. It was just, y’know, a change of pace for me. A new challenge, a new way in which to prove to the world that Dennis Reynolds is indeed the most erotic, sexually accomplished man alive.” Dennis looked into the distance with an expression of satisfaction for a moment, before meeting Mac’s eyes once more.  
Mac’s brow furrowed and he sat back down. “So what, you’re… bi?”  
“I prefer to think of myself as universally erotic,” explained Dennis, “but I suppose ‘bi’ is a fine term for the layman.”  
“Huh.” Mac was staring at his hands.  
“And like I said, we are basically… emotionally involved… already.” For once, Dennis didn’t seem to know where to look. “And I’ve already admitted that I missed you. So, if you’re still as helplessly attracted to me as you have been for the past 20 years…” He took Mac’s hand once more and looked up into his warm, dark eyes. “I was thinking that we could… make this… official.”  
Before Mac could doubt himself, before Dennis could take it back, before any other members of the gang could burst in and ruin things as always, Mac leaned forward and kissed Dennis, placing one hand on Dennis’ cheek and the other on his thigh. After a moment he drew back, prepared to apologize again, but Dennis closed the gap between them once more, running his fingers through Mac’s hair as he pressed his lips to Mac’s. Mac inhaled deeply and took hold of Dennis’ hips, leaning back until Dennis was suspended over him, and his kisses travelled from Mac’s lips to his jaw to his ear, and then down his neck.  
“You like that, baby boy?” asked Dennis. Mac moaned quietly. “That’s what I thought,” Dennis murmured, smirking. Mac nodded, his throat too dry to respond. Dennis pulled his sweater over his head and removed Mac’s muscle tee with some assistance. He then resumed kissing him, teasing him, offering mostly soft and sweet kisses interspersed with deep, open ones, with soft moans and grinding hips. Mac’s hands ran up and down Dennis’ back, and he pulled him as close as he could. He could feel Dennis’ cock against his, through the cotton of their respective pajamas, and the slight friction made him shiver.  
Dennis pulled back for a moment. “How about we take this to the bedroom?” Mac looked up at Dennis with an unsure smile. “This definitely isn’t a trick, right? It’s not like, revenge for me sleeping with your prom date or us blowing up your car?”  
“Blowing up my-” Dennis’s eyes got wide. “Did you just say you blew UP MY-”  
“It was Dee’s idea!” Mac elaborated hastily. “It was all her, dude, I tried to stop her. She and Frank, they wouldn’t listen, and I mean we all wanted to see something get exploded, there was a lot of tension after you left!”  
Dennis took a deep breath, the vein in his forehead pulsing. Keep it together, Reynolds, he thought. Priorities. There will be time to punish Dee after you get off. After a very tense moment, which was especially awkward because Dennis was still hovering over Mac with an obvious erection, Dennis seemed wilt a bit. He rolled his head back and then looked at Mac again. “We will talk about this later. Bedroom. Now.” He got up suddenly, pulling a slightly wary Mac behind him.


	2. Domination & Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis is nervous about having sex that actually means something to him. Mac is understanding and adorable. Also, a blowjob happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to wrap things up in a posi way that left room for Dennis' issues with emotional vulnerability and its connection with sex with Mac to be explored by the two of them together as they build their relationship. Idk I hope this didn't come across as potentially abusive cause I rly want them to be happy and for Dennis to be able to trust Mac and have sex w him where it's not just about a conquest/being in control? V tricky but idk I had fun writing it so w/e!

10PM

ON A MONDAY

PHILADELPHIA, PA

Dennis was fairly certain he had never been so nervous about an erotic encounter, or so happy. His fury had faded as he and Mac fell into bed together, all careful hands and wanting mouths and gentle sighs. Reluctant as he was to admit it, it was possible that he’d wanted this more than he’d realized. Which only made it more frightening. He whispered in Mac’s ear whenever his mouth was free, making promises in tongues that would make a sailor blush. He could do this, as long as he was the seducer. As long as he was in control.  
He pulled back. Mac’s eyes fluttered open, and he looked disappointed. Good.  
“Get on your knees, Mac.”  
Mac’s lips parted a bit and he swallowed nervously.  
“Mac. Did you hear me?”  
Mac nodded.  
“Then get. On your God. Damned. Knees.” Mac crawled hastily off of the bed and onto the floor, between Dennis’ legs.  
“Good boy. Now, I want you to blow me.”  
Mac made a small sound. He looked as though he wanted to say something but for once had the wisdom to bite his tongue.  
“You do want me, don’t you? You want this?” Dennis indicated toward his own taut body and general awesomeness.  
Mac nodded. “Yes, Den, I want it.”  
“Then prove it. Prove yourself to me.”  
Mac needed no more encouragement. He pulled down Dennis’ sweatpants (soft, and scented like lavender) to reveal his dick. He had seen it before a few times, but never so close. Mac started by laying kisses around the base of Dennis’ penis, his arms hooked around Dennis’ trembling thighs for support. He then took Dennis’ dick in his right hand and licked it slowly, from base to tip. He did this a few more times until Dennis made an impatient sound.  
“Mac, I am a man, not a goddamn lollipop.”  
“Right. Sorry, Dennis.”  
Taking his friend’s head into his mouth was better than Mac had dreamed, and he had dreamed about it a lot. To have Dennis inside him, even just his mouth, was hotter than he could have imagined. Mac groaned and moved his mouth up and down a few times, taking another inch each time until he he was on the verge of gagging. He looked up at Dennis through his long lashes with watering eyes.  
Dennis had been biting his tongue, but when he made eye contact with Mac he let out the slightest whimper and couldn’t help but to raise his hips, moving even deeper inside Mac’s mouth. Mac was drooling again, Dennis noticed, but this time it wasn’t so much annoying as it was incredibly sexy. Dennis thrust his hips back and then forward again, gently fucking Mac’s mouth one, two, three times before taking a deep breath and resting again on the mattress, and rolling his head back to look at the ceiling. He took on an impatient tone.  
“I seem to be doing an awful lot of work here, Mac. Didn’t I tell you what I wanted? Or would you rather we stopped?”  
Mac had removed Dennis’ length from his mouth now. “I don’t want to stop.”  
“Well okay then.”  
Mac took in Dennis’ cock once more, and this time he went faster, breathing heavily and even moaning from time to time. It shouldn’t have been so fucking hot - it never had been before, but then again Mac was usually just returning a favor or warming up to the main event when he sucked dick. This was hard work, but that only made it more pleasurable, to work so hard for Dennis. And Dennis did make him work, only letting out his beautiful moans and whimpers when he couldn’t help it anymore, still determined to show Mac he didn’t need this in the same way, that he was still untouchable.  
Finally, when Mac’s jaw felt like it might never close properly again and his knees were stiff as boards, Dennis came. His face turned deep red and his mouth opened, like he was in pain but never wanted it to end. He gasped and Mac kept going, only slowing a little bit to swallow what he could. If Dennis changed his mind, decided to Separate Entirely after this or even just go back to being friends, he wanted to make sure he had done his best, and that Dennis would still be a part of him even for a little while. 

**********

It didn’t take long for Dennis to make Mac come. He used his mouth a little, but mainly his hands, because he couldn’t have Mac thinking he could be dominated in any way. He left Mac alone to clean himself.  
When he returned, Mac looked sleepy and warm. Dennis got into the bed next to him, keeping a slight distance at first, but Mac immediately moved closer and put his head on Dennis’ chest. Mac sighed.  
“Thanks, Den.”  
Dennis furrowed his brow. “For what?”  
“For coming to bed. I thought you might want to go back to the couch.”  
Dennis’ stomach did an unpleasant flip. “I told you if you wanted to make this official, we could make it official. Us sharing this bed is part of that.”  
Mac rolled his eyes and moved back to look up at Dennis. “Right, but you were just saying that, cause you wanted to have sex. And now you’re trying to let me down gradually so you can come back to me if you ever want to do this again, if you can’t find any hot chicks to bang.” He rested his head once more on Dennis’ chest.  
Dennis blinked. “Mac, this wasn’t just some hookup for me, alright? If I wanted a hookup I could have any chick in Philly. I wanted you, because I missed you and I have feelings, alright? Big feelings. For my best friend.”  
Mac’s heart swelled but he quickly caught himself. He looked up again. “But…. you dominated me. You made me do all the work, just like you do with chicks. You treated me just like them. I always thought, if you ever… felt something, y’know, for me… our first time would be sorta, y’know, romantic.”  
Dennis looked into Mac’s puppy dog eyes and felt his heart rise in his throat. “Sex has nothing to do with romance, Mac. Not for me.”  
Mac laid back down as he processed that. He wasn’t really surprised, but he had hoped things could be different, with them. They were both quiet for a long moment. Finally, Mac smiled.  
“Okay, so…. We can go back to having our monthly dinners?”  
Dennis smiled slightly. “Yes.”  
“And they’re dates now? Romantic ones?”  
“Sure.”  
“Okay.”  
With that, Dennis pulled Mac a tiny bit closer. It would take time, thought Mac, and maybe counselling or something, but this wasn’t the moment. For now, this humble beginning and all their cards finally on the table… it was enough.


End file.
